


Dragongram

by ToxicShipper



Series: Hannigram One Shots [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, implied Hannigram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Omega Will goes into heat after visiting his old Alpha at the BSHCI. Dolarhyde decides to pay him a visit early and is in for a nice surprise.
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannigram One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929619
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Dragongram

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my head for months now and finally finished it. It'll be a one shot for now, but I might add more later. There are several ways I can see this going if I were to make it a full fic, but I can't decide which scenario I like best :P

Will woke up trembling and soaking wet. The room felt like it had shrunken to at least half its original size in the few hours he had been asleep. He threw the covers off of himself and gulped in hot air that burned his throat. 

He didn't want to face it, but he knew exactly what this was. For once, he would rather be having a vivid nightmare. At least he could discern his usual hallucinations from reality. But this—this was inescapable.

Will groaned as he sat up and stripped his now uncomfortably tight t-shirt off. He wanted to just curl up and go back to sleep, but as the telltale fire kindled deep in his stomach, he knew that wasn't an option.

"Fucking Hell," he whispered as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. It had been nearly three years since he'd last gone into heat. He hadn't had a regular heat cycle since...well, since Hannibal. He was happy without it. He had married a Beta after all, and in no way intended to breed. The lack of Alpha pheromones constantly assaulting his senses out in the mountains sure made it easier. Too easy maybe. He'd stopped taking his heat suppressants, thinking that he had met the end of his Omegean fertility window. Apparently not. Apparently seeing his old mate, even after all this time, reignited the basal instincts inside of him. Mate, bond, breed.

His hand drifted in between his legs unconsciously and he bit his lip and whimpered as he felt the warm, wet slick that soaked through his underwear. He hadn't brought his silicone knot with him, and he wasn’t even sure if he still had it. He hadn't even considered this a possibility. _How naive of me to be optimistic_ , he thought bitterly.

Pushing his underwear down to his ankles and stepping out of them, he made his way to the shower while he still had half a mind of his own. Even the coldest water wasn't cold enough. He leaned against the shower wall as the water streamed over his head and rolled down his chest, panting heavily as he worked himself open with his fingers. It wouldn't be enough, but it didn't stop him from trying.

The scent of sun-ripened peaches and sweet vanilla hit Francis in the face as soon as he opened the door to the motel room. He let the door swing open slowly, dumbfounded for several seconds as his biological gears churned madly. There was an Omega here. An Omega in heat.

He hadn't considered Will Graham an Omega. He didn't look like one, didn't act like one, and didn't sound like one. But unless he'd broken into the wrong room, there most definitely was an Omega here.

Before he could confirm the resident Omega's identity, his body began to react. His muscles tensed, ready to attack if another Alpha dared step into the room, and his heart pounded as blood rushed south.

All that was in the room was one unpacked duffle bag on a chair with a grey wool overcoat draped over the back. He didn't even need to sift through the contents of the bag, Will's ID badge was still clipped to the front of his coat. So Will Graham _was_ an Omega.

Francis roamed over to the bed, a low growl stirring in his chest. The Omega’s scent was unbearably strong on the sheets. He ran his fingers over the damp fabric, undeniably sweat mixed with slick, and brought his fingers mindlessly to his lips. For a fairly unattractive Omega, Will at least tasted as good as he smelled.

The water in the bathroom turned off and Francis once again prepared himself to fight, even though he knew the only other person in the room was the 5'9" Omega who was likely already deep into his heat. Instead of running away, he stepped closer to the bathroom, hovering just outside of the doorway in anticipation. He wondered if he would find Will more attractive now that he knew he was an Omega, now that he'd caught a whiff of his scent.

The door opened and Will stepped out with a flimsy towel wrapped around his hips. He looked so small up close, without clothes. His damp curls clung to his forehead, and the dim lighting shadowed the scars on his pale skin. He wasn't completely repulsive, especially with his Omegean biology working in his favor.

Will paused halfway through the door and scented the air. His eyes widened, pupils dilating until his blue eyes appeared black, as he turned towards the Alpha waiting for him. He didn't recognize the masked man in his room, but he still knew exactly who he was. There was no one else it could be.

The Alpha’s tight clothes showed off his toned abdomen, broad shoulders, and muscular thighs. He was very in tune with his primal instincts, as Will already knew from his profile. The scent of his arousal became increasingly apparent as he stepped towards Will apprehensively, like a hunter stalking its prey.

Will couldn't move. Slick poured down his thighs and his knees trembled from resisting the urge to drop to his knees and present for the Alpha. He bit his lip and stifled a needy whimper as he was reminded of the burning ache deep inside of him. He groaned and doubled over, gripping the doorframe for support. He felt so empty. He needed to be filled, to be _knotted_.

"Sshh," the Alpha cooed, suddenly directly in front of him and reaching out. He lifted Will's chin with one hand and held onto his waist gently with the other. He was unsure of himself, but naturally driven to comfort the distressed Omega.

Will's brow furrowed at the knitted hat obscuring most of the Alpha's face. With trembling fingers, he reached up to remove the Alpha's mask, but the Alpha caught his wrist in a bone-crushing grip before he could touch his face. Will whimpered and tugged at his wrist until the Alpha let him go. Rubbing his wrist, he tried to recoil, his mind clearing just enough to remember that the Alpha in front of him was a wanted serial killer.

"No," Francis commanded. His voice was deep and gravelly, on the verge of a growl. Will immediately froze in place, his biology forcing him to obey the Alpha.

The Alpha--the Dragon--wrapped his arms back around Will's waist and pulled him against his chest. Will drew in a quick breath, catching the Alpha's scent and immediately going under. He sighed, leaning into the Alpha's embrace, purring absentmindedly as he scented the stranger’s neck. Francis returned the gesture, pressing his nose to Will's neck and inhaling deeply. His chest rumbled with a low purr of approval and he held Will tighter.

Will moaned softly as he felt the Alpha's hardness press into his thigh. He rutted against it feverishly until the Alpha took his hand and guided it down between them, placing it over his clothed erection. Will palmed the outline of the Alpha's cock through his pants, groaning as it twitched and pulsed under his fingers. His belly burned with need as he rubbed himself against the Alpha's thigh. The Alpha growled, reaching behind Will to push the towel down, leaving him completely naked.

Pre-cum dribbled onto the Alpha's pant leg as Will continued to press against him, but the Alpha was past caring about his clothes. He buried his nose in Will's curls and groped and kneaded his ample ass cheeks. Will whimpered when he snuck a finger into his slick hole.

"You're wet," Francis noted, his voice wavering with desperation.

Will leaned his head back, revealing his neck in temptation, and started unzipping the Alpha's pants. His cock bounced against his stomach when Will freed it. "Big" was an understatement. The Alpha's cock was monstrous. Uncut and standing proud in all its glory, it was at least ten inches fully erect. Will's hand looked small in comparison as he jerked it off slowly.

Francis sighed and grunted, leaning his head back and thrusting into Will's hand. It was dark, but Will could still see the thick veins running up the Alpha's length and the swollen purple head that leaked an obscene amount of pre-cum over his fingers. It was truly a work of art.

"I want to taste," Will begged, surprised by the sound of his own voice. It was low and sultry, with a hint of a southern drawl at the end of every word. He licked his lips and stared up at the masked Alpha pleadingly. Sharp brown eyes studied him from underneath the stretched fabric, until finally the strange Alpha nodded and pushed Will down to his knees.

Will pulled the Alpha's pants all the way down hastily before nuzzling into the thick patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock. He scented him there, purring in delight as more slick coated his passage and his own cock twitched appreciatively. It had been so long since he'd had an Alpha help him through a heat.

Will licked up the length of the Alpha's cock greedily before taking the head into his mouth and suckling. Francis grabbed Will's hair and moaned, bucking his hips into Will's mouth. Will smirked playfully as he looked up at the Alpha's desperate expression, wishing he could see it clearer. He hollowed his cheeks and took the rest of the Alpha's length into his mouth, moaning around it as the tip grazed the back of his throat.

"Ah, yes," Francis moaned, his fingers weaving into Will's curls and pulling. Will let the Alpha guide his head up and down on his thick cock, content just taking it. He moaned every time the Alpha keened forward and grunted, pausing to collect himself before accidentally knotting the Omega's mouth. Will flicked his tongue over the swollen base where the Alpha's knot threatened to grow.

Francis pushed Will's head back and pulled out of his mouth, leaving a line of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to Will's pink lips. Will whimpered at the loss before realizing that there were better things to come.

The Alpha helped Will to his feet and devoured his mouth in a long, heated kiss. Will held onto the Alpha's forearms for support as his lips and tongue were taken by the other's and worked in between sharpened teeth. Electricity shot through him as the coppery taste of blood coated his tongue, followed by a satisfying sting on his bottom lip where the Alpha had bitten him. The Alpha continued to suck on Will's bleeding lip, savoring the tangy taste of his blood. Will moved his arms up to wrap around the Alpha's neck, clinging to him like a damsel in distress as he held Will's waist against his hips.

After a few more long minutes of exploring each other's mouths, Will impatiently tugged the Alpha out of the bathroom and towards the bed. Francis took over control again as soon as they reached the foot of the bed, turning Will around and pushing him face first onto the mattress.

Will gasped as his chest hit the mattress, and he scrambled up onto his hands and knees. Francis grabbed Will's thighs to keep him in place at the edge of the bed as he knelt down before him. Will spread his knees apart and lowered himself onto his elbows in presentation.

The dragon knelt before the Omega, hands hovering over his body like his skin might burn him. When he finally touched the Omega’s feverish skin, he gasped. Will arched his back and pushed his ass into the Alpha’s hands. With a low growl, Francis gripped his soft flesh, digging his nails into previously pale and unmarred skin. It may have been the heat pheromones, but this pathetically plain Omega was now the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He wanted to worship and dominate this Omega’s body at the same time.

Will whimpered into the bed, his body quaking. “Please,” he sobbed, raising his hips higher in the air and pushing his thighs farther apart. The voice of reason in his head screamed in horror, begged him to run, but he couldn’t force himself to move away from the Alpha behind him. His painful internal dialogue shut off as soon as he felt the Alpha’s hot tongue in between his cheeks.

“ _Oh—Oh, Alpha!”_ Will cried.

Francis growled as he lapped up Will’s slick, sucking obscenely at his tight, fluttering whole. Will balled his fists in the sheets, legs trembling. The Alpha’s tongue worked greedily on his hole before moving down his thighs, flat and rough. Every flick of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body, but it still wasn’t enough.

“ _More, more,_ ” Will begged, rolling his hips back onto the Alpha’s tongue. He moaned and sobbed, barely conscious anymore. All he could think of was the burning need to be filled, knotted, and bred. His stomach felt achingly hollow, bones gelatinous, and skin aflame. Only the Alpha’s strong hands on his hips kept him from collapsing.

Will tasted like the sweetest nectar, straight from the heavens and laced with sin. Meeting him in person was a completely different experience. Lecter’s ex-mate had seemed like nothing more than another obstacle in his path. He’d come here hoping to kill him, or maybe just scare him off. But this changed everything.

“Very reckless of you to forget your heat suppressants,” Francis said in a deeper voice, the low rumbling in his chest enough to obscure his voice without any extra effort. He lapped up a stream of slick that ran down the Omega’s thigh like warm honey, making the pitiful creature whimper in need.

He chuckled, barely believing how lucky he’d gotten. If he wanted to kill Graham, now would be the time to do it. He was completely unaware, unable to fight back. Any other Omega would be terrified, even in heat. But not this one. It was as if he _knew_ Francis wouldn’t hurt him, not in this state, or ever. It was bold of him. He didn’t even know what he planned to do when he set out for the profiler’s motel room that night, still didn’t when he broke inside.

Francis stood up slowly and leaned over the kneeling Omega on the edge of the bed. He covered the other man’s slender body completely, fitting like a glove against the curve of his back. He hooked one arm underneath the Omega’s heaving chest, curling his fingers around his exposed throat.

Will moaned and pushed himself back against the Alpha’s body impatiently. “Are you going to knot me or kill me?” he growled. “You better make up your mind before I make it for you, _Alpha_ ,” he teased.

Will was beginning to come to, the lack of stimulation making his hormones ease up temporarily. Instead of struggling, he egged the Alpha on. His confidence irked Francis, but enticed him all the same.

Francis growled, his chest vibrating against the Omega’s bare back. He leaned more of his weight onto the smaller man and tightened his grip on the feisty Omega’s neck.

Will groaned as the Alpha’s hard cock nudged against his entrance. The Alpha’s breaths were becoming more labored, his muscles twitching as he ground the length of his member over the cleft of Will’s ass.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Will hissed, slick dribbling down his thighs as his groin and stomach burned in need. “Are you going to put it in me or not?” he spat, using the last of his coherence to get under the killer’s skin.

Francis hesitated, astounded by the Omega’s nerve. With a snarl, he lined himself up with Will’s hole and pushed inside in one quick snap of his hips. The bed frame knocked against the wall, and Will flattened forward on the bed from the force of the Alpha’s first thrust. Will moaned into the blankets, losing his last thread of rationality and letting his heat fully take over his mind and body again.

Slick gushed around the Alpha’s enormous cock as he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt with a guttural groan. The Omega felt _divine_ , no wonder Lecter kept him around for so long. He was strong enough to handle the beast, offering himself up to monsters without a second thought. He even _enjoyed_ it. Something about him sated the dragon, without trying to tame it. It was clear that this Omega would make the perfect mate, allowing his Alpha’s inner beast to flourish without worrying the human side of him.

Energy surged through Francis, and he swung one leg up onto the bed for leverage as he rocked back and swung forward into the Omega’s hole. He grabbed a handful of the Omega’s soft, ample ass, pulling his body back onto his cock every time he moved back. Will turned into a pliant rag doll beneath him, moaning obscenely each time he was thrust into.

The burning in the pit of Will’s stomach subsided as he was filled to the brim with the Alpha’s pulsing cock. The small room filled with the sounds of his cries and the lewd smacking of skin on skin. For the first time in years, his mind went completely blank. His eyes rolled back, content to just _feel_. The Alpha grunted behind him, slamming his hips forward at a feverish pace, punching soft whimpers and moans out of Will.

Unlike Hannibal, this Alpha was far less tuned into his Omega’s needs. He had the benefit of brute strength, but his was clumsy and unsure of himself beneath it all. Luckily, Will was too far gone to be bothered by it. All he really wanted was to be held down and forced to take a knot. And, God, this Alpha was _hung_.

Will bared his teeth when the Alpha gripped the nape of his neck, rubbing an unfamiliar scent gland over his skin. His attitude earned him a chaste smack to the ass, which he took with a soft growl. He liked it when an Alpha had to fight him a little in order to dominate him. The Alpha fucked him harder, pinning him down with a flat palm in between his shoulder blades. The weight made it harder for Will to breathe, but the lack of oxygen made his head fuzzy and his pleasure even more intense.

Francis grew impatient and antsy after awhile longer. He wanted to knot this Omega already, fill his womb up with pups. He stepped down from the bed and grabbed Will’s waist, flipping him onto his back as if he weighed nothing. The Omega stared up at him with blown pupils and licked his lips, making the Alpha growl hungrily. He pushed Will up the bed and knelt between his outstretched thighs. He gripped the Omega’s soft flesh, digging his fingers in hard enough to leave bruises, and pushed his legs back until he was nearly folded in half before him.

Hooking his arms under Will’s knees, the Alpha drove himself back into his exposed hole. Will moaned and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Francis growled and thrust into Will at an uneven pace, rutting deep into him and then pulling back and fucking him hard and slow. Will whined against the Alpha’s lips, his body shaking and straining in desperation for the Alpha’s knot.

Will clenched around his mate’s cock, pulling him in deeper. He dug his nails into the Alpha’s back, his toes curling in the air. He whimpered and panted like a dog, planting chaste kisses and fervent licks on the Alpha’s mouth and chin.

Francis closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could feel his knot swelling, catching on Will’s rim with each thrust. When he Omega ran his soft tongue over his scent gland, he growled and shoved his growing knot into the smaller man’s body. Will tensed and cried out in pleasure and pain as the Alpha’s knot stretched him wider than he’d ever been stretched before.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” Will panted as the Alpha rutted into him, grabbing a fistful of his luscious brown curls and burying his face in the curve of his neck.

“Alpha… _oh, god_ ,” Will gasped as he felt the Alpha’s cock twitch and spill deep inside of him. His muscles clenched around the Alpha’s length, milking him dry. The Alpha groaned deeply and held Will’s limp body against his chest as he shook from his own orgasm.

“ _Ah, ah, annnnh,_ ” Will buried his face in the Alpha’s shoulder, his legs trembling around his waist.

The Alpha sighed in relief, cradling the Omega in his arms and resting his full weight on top of him. Will caught his breath as he came down from the high of his orgasm, the burning in his stomach fully sated and replaced with the dull ache of the Alpha’s knot inside of him. He purred as the Alpha kissed his neck and scented him gently.

“Beautiful,” Francis breathed in Will’s ear. Will hugged him tighter, reveling in the other man’s body heat. It had been so long, he just wanted it to last. Eventually, he drifted to sleep beneath the Alpha, who purred softly as he nuzzled the spent Omega’s neck.


End file.
